Best Friend
by whatsthatsound
Summary: Liz and Maria move on with their lives after being left behind in Departure Slash fic...you've been warned.


Title: Best Friend  
Author: whatsthatsound  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Roswell whatsoever...I'm just borrowing the characters, but I promise that I'll give them back eventually. And I don't own the song either.

Author's Note: I swore to myself that I would never write a slash fic because I didn't think I would be good at it. I mean, I thought it would come out all weird and wrong. But I was dared to do this by a friend of mine, so here it is. Please be nice.

Best Friend

Liz Parker sat on the balcony of her small Roswell apartment, sipping her coffee, reading the newspaper. She scanned the headlines, but nothing caught her eye. Nothing but the date. And no matter how much she tried to tear her eyes away from it, her eyes kept traveling back toward the top left corner of the paper.

It had been four years to the day since they left. Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess. To Antar. To their home. She remembered standing on that big rock in the middle of the desert with Maria and Kyle, screaming as the ship took off into space. Once the ship went out of sight, all Liz remembered was a feeling of total emptiness. She had stopped screaming, but the painful cries of her best friend Maria Deluca were overwhelming the whole desert. Kyle had said nothing, shocked by the whole experience.

Liz remembered bitterly how Maria had collapsed onto the rough rock and just sobbed. Liz could think of nothing else but to hold her. Kyle crouched down beside Maria, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, but nothing soothed Maria, and her cries became louder and more pain filled.

After hours of just sitting in the desert, Maria's cries had become quiet, but her shoulders still shook with sobs. Liz marveled at her inability to cry like Maria. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She desperately wanted to feel Maria's pain. She wanted to feel her heart shatter into a million pieces, but she had felt nothing. Nothing at all.

_Ooh, you make me live __  
__whatever this world can give to me __  
__It's you, you're all I see __  
__Ooh, you make me live now honey __  
__Ooh, you make me live_

Four and a half months later, Liz had found herself in a rut. She tried to get on with life, but found it hard. She stopped talking to Kyle and Maria. Kyle never came around the Crashdown, and Maria stopped showing up for work. The reason she never talked to them was the same reason they never talked to her. Too many painful memories. Mr. and Mrs. Evans moved away shortly after their children left, but before they left, they came in to the diner and thanked Liz for being their friend. Liz didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. And then the Evans' were gone.

She did okay in school, but getting good grades came easy to her, so it didn't matter. She didn't bother to apply to any colleges and spent most of her afternoons serving the masses at the diner. Most of the people around town knew that the four teens had left. They figured that the kids just ran away together. There was a search, but it had died down soon after.

Liz ignored the sad comments from pitying people. The, "I'm sorry," and the "He didn't deserve you," and the "You'll find another boy" were always said, but fell on deaf ears. Liz had another problem. A bigger problem than anyone had thought about. An enormous problem that nobody knew about but her.

One night, while Liz was getting ready to close up the diner, the phone rang. It was Amy Deluca, Maria's mother. She sounded upset. Very upset.

Liz: Hello?

Amy: Liz, it's Amy Deluca.

Liz: Oh…hi Ms. Deluca.

Amy: Liz…I want you to come see Maria.

Liz: Uh…I—

Amy: I don't know what's happening. Ever since Michael left, Maria hasn't been the same. She doesn't eat, she doesn't get out of bed…all she does is cry all day. I'm really worried about her. I tried taking her to a therapist, but it didn't work.

Liz: Ms. Deluca—

Amy: I spoke to your mother today. She says that you weren't doing so good yourself. But, you must be doing better than my Maria. You never come around anymore. I really think that you could help her. Please Liz. I know it's wrong to ask you to do this, but I can't think of anything else.

Liz: (sighing) Okay. I'll be there tomorrow after school.

Amy: Thank you Liz. Thank you.

They hung up.

_Oh, you're the best friend __  
__That I ever had __  
__I've been with you such a long time __  
__You're my sunshine __  
__And I want you to know __  
__That my feelings are true __  
__I really love you __  
__(ooh) oh, you're my best friend_

Liz remembered seeing Maria for the first time since the "royal four" left. She remembered being shocked by her friend's state. Maria had become a ghost. An empty shell. She was way too thin and pale. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tired of crying. She was no longer the wacky, spunky, full-of-life Maria that Liz knew and once loved.

Liz: Oh Maria.

Liz wrapped Maria in a tight hug and Maria barely put her arms around her. Then, they sat down on Maria's bed in silence. After a while, Maria spoke up.

Maria: So, when's the baby due?

Liz looked up at her friend with wide, frightened eyes. She hadn't told anybody that she was pregnant. Nobody. She even used a different name at the free clinic on the other side of town. So how did Maria know?

It baffled and surprised Liz…and for the first time since the aliens left, Liz began to cry. She began to shake and sob and wail, like she never had before. Maria put a comforting arm around her friend. Nothing else needed to be said. Their friendship was repaired, just like that.

_Ooh, you make me live __  
__Ooh, I've been wandering round __  
__But I still come back to you (still come back to you) __  
__In rain or shine __  
__You've stood by me girl __  
__I'm happy at home (happy at home) __  
__You're my best friend_

After that night, Maria and Liz were inseparable. If people thought they were always together before, it was ten times that. Maria came back to work, helping Liz keep her secret for a long as possible. When Liz finally told her parents, Maria was there to support her, and promised Mr. Parker that she would definitely help Liz raise the baby. Liz's parents weren't thrilled to any extent, but were supportive of Liz's decision to keep the baby.

Liz still attended school, since the baby wasn't due until after graduation. And Maria was there the whole time, getting Liz the food she craved, helping Liz buy the best looking maternity clothes, and even helping Liz fix the old room into a nursery. Liz was extremely grateful. But it was helping Maria too. She had finally found a reason to go on with life. Sure, most of her attention was going toward Liz and the baby, but it wasn't focused on Michael and the pain she felt in her heart at the mere mention of his name. So she didn't mind at all.

_Ooh, you make me live __  
__Whenever this world is cruel to me __  
__I got you, to help me forgive - oo oo ooh __  
__Ooh, you make me live now honey __  
__Ooh, you make me live_

A few days after graduation, Maxine Isabel Maria Parker was born. And Maria was there, handing out cigars to Mr. Parker and Jim and Kyle Valenti, who came to see the beautiful baby girl.

While Liz was holding the tiny, black haired miracle, she began to cry again. Max would never know that he had another child, and that terrible feeling of emptiness was beginning to resurface. Maria tried to comfort Liz.

Liz: She'll never know her father. She'll only see pictures and hear stories.

Maria: It's horrible. I know Liz, believe me. But one day, she'll understand.

Liz: What am I going to do Maria? I didn't apply to any college and I can't work at the Crashdown forever. I need to find a real job to support Maxine. I can't get a good job unless I go to college. I can't live with my parents for the rest of my life. Sooner or later I'll have to move out.

Maria: Liz—

Liz: What am I going to do Maria? What am I going to do! I'm fucking 18 years old with a baby. I'm all alone.

Maria: You are not alone. And you will never be alone Liz Parker.

Liz: What do you mean?

Maria: I will always be here to take care of you. And I will. I promise.

Liz: But Maria. What about your life? Don't you want to get out of Roswell and become a famous singer? I won't let you give up your dreams.

Maria: Liz, forget about my life okay.

Liz: No.

Maria: Liz—

Liz: No Maria!

Maria: MY LIFE IS WITH YOU!

There was a sudden silence. Liz's mouth was hanging open and Maria put her head down immediately. Liz remembered being so shocked by Maria's statement, but also being…relieved.

Liz: (softly) What?

Maria: My…(sigh) my life is with you Liz. You…you are my best friend in the whole world. You're the only one who knows and feels how I feel. We were both left by the men we loved. We both felt abandoned and betrayed. But I was... You were hurt, but you lived on. You were always stronger Liz. I couldn't do that, until you came to see me that day. Before that day, I thought my life was over. But now…with you and Maxie, I feel that I have a reason to go on living. And…I love you Liz. I love you.

At first Liz felt confused. Maria wasn't talking about love, like "love you like a sister." She was talking about LOVE love. But then, she didn't care. Because…she had felt the same way.

Liz: I…I love you too Maria.

Maria: (teary) Really?

Liz: Yes. I…I really love you too.

Maria smiled and gently kissed Liz on the mouth. She had wanted to do that for so long. It wasn't crazy or full of passion. It was a quiet kiss on the mouth, but it filled Liz with something she hadn't felt in a long time…hope.

_You're my only one __  
__And I love the thing __  
__I really love the things that you do __  
__Oh, you're my best friend_

Liz and Maria eventually let everyone know how they felt about each other. Amy wasn't surprised. She said she knew ever since Liz and Maria were kids that they would end up together. Liz's parents were the exact opposite. They were shocked, but Jeff knew that if Liz was going to be with anyone…in that way…Maria wouldn't hurt his daughter. Jim smiled and shrugged and Kyle shook his head.

Kyle: (Jokingly) Great, now I'm friends with Roswell's first and only lesbian couple.

Then he suggested something that made Maria smack him upside the head and Liz laugh for hours.

Liz went to Roswell Community College and became a Veterinarian's assistant. Maria began singing in clubs and was getting paid hefty amounts of money to perform.

They had lived together for two whole years, and they were completely in love.

_Oh, ooh, you make me live __  
__I'm happy (happy at home) __  
__You're my best friend __  
__Oh, oh, you're my best friend __  
__Ooh, you make me live __  
__Oo oo ooh_

Liz set down her newspaper, walked to the edge of her balcony and took in everything the night had to offer. She looked up at the stars and breathed a huge sigh. It wasn't of sadness though. It was of happiness and comfort. She hoped that wherever he was, Max was happy. Suddenly, the opening of the balcony door brought her out of her thoughts.

Maria: Liz, I just put Maxie down. Are you coming to bed?

Liz smiled and nodded.

Liz: Yeah. I'll be in in a minute.

Liz Parker would never feel empty again.

_You, you're my best friend_

The end.

The song, "You're my Best Friend" was performed by Queen.

Another one I would like you to review. Please, please! Don't make me beg. Thanks


End file.
